Black Dragon
by The-Spirit-of-a-Child
Summary: a pretty OC story. Post X3. Small town north of Boston. A goth girl mutant prophesises a Dragon mutant that will bring back Phoenix. Advenure and stuff.


Dragon

By Elizabeth Adcox

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own all of my characters like Correy, Via, Carmen, and all of my other characters.

Summery: There's a Chick named Via Jerkin, she's a mutant who has Prophesies about the future. She prophisises about a Dragon bringing back the Phoenix. She meets what she thinks is this Dragon and heads off trying to find the castle spoken of in the Prophesy. Not totally other character. Familier ones in later chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter One

While You Were Sleeping

Via Jerkin sat drawing her dreams. She knew she was different. She knew she was mutant. She had known in ever since she had been able to tell what was going to be on her next pop quiz. She lived in a world that hated mutants. It was better. But still not perfect. She lived in a small town north of Boston. They didn't get every gory detail of the news but they got a good idea of it. Every night she had strange dreams, dreams about dragons and phoenixes and some guy she had never seen before in her life. And every night when she woke up from her dreams, she drew them. She looked at her most recent drawing. It was of a magnificent dragon, perched upon a mountain top. It's beautiful wings were spread and it's curved neck was pulled back and its scaly chest was stuck out with grand pride. She didn't know what it meant. They had been on a desert plain, the boy had stood with the dragon right behind him. He was tiny in comparison with the mighty dragon, but something about him had been just as great and powerful, almost as if he had been the dragon. He had looked at her with black smoke framing his large black eyes, yet he was not disturbing or horrifying, just slightly intimidating and a bit daunting, like the dragon. He had spread his arms out and wreaked havoc. The earth had torn itself apart and the sky had wreathed and shaken. She had fallen to her knees in fear. He had lowered his arms and walked towards her, standing in the midst of the chaos. He had taken her hand and had pulled her to her feet. The dragon had let out a mighty roar and the boy said in a deep mighty voice that was not his own,

"_O Noble Seer, take heed to my words, _

_fish shall inhabit the air and water shall home the birds._

_A great power is awakened, one that none can stop,_

_None but the one himself, the one upon the top._

_A mortal form he takes, one that you have seen,_

_I show you not what he truly is, lest you flee and scream._

_Good is this dragon's heart, good is he in soul,_

_but trust not his black-hearted side, for truly, you know not it's goal._

_His wrath shall be awakened, his ignorance lost,_

_he shall be victorious, yet he knows not the cost._

_Great is the power he awakens, his sister through lies and truth,_

_the Phoenix she is called, mighty is her love and ruth._

_Yet beware her fatal wrath, it's not what you'd expect,_

_from a woman of her great beauty, and so inclined to protect._

_Seek this dragon out, find him in his lessons,_

_he shall interpret what you create, in your aggressions._

_Find him, seek upon your lesson ground,_

_look for him in the form that I am found._

_A journey is soon to begin, a quest to find out trouble,_

_but caution take in leaving, or your homes will be rubble"_

That's when she had woken up, sweating and shaking. She had gotten up and drawn the dragon. She couldn't bring herself to draw the boy.

_'The dragon? Some guy I've never met? What is going on?'_

she couldn't make sense of it. "Well I certainly don't know what I'm supposed to do" she said aloud.

She sighed as she remembered that tomorrow was her first day of the new school. High School. She moaned. Ninth grade was going to suck. She looked back at the picture and remembered the Poem

_Seek this dragon out, find him in his lessons,_

and

_Find him, seek him on your lesson ground,_

_look for him in the form that I am found._

Maybe, just maybe, she would meet him in High School. She sighed again and lay back down in bed. Maybe High School wouldn't suck, too much.

AN: I hope my Prophesy doesn't suck too much. I came up with it off the top of my head. This is gonna be kinda High School life for two or three chapters. I'm not sure yet. Please don't flame me. I'm just a teen.


End file.
